Summoning Auntie Phoebe
by That70sshowlova
Summary: Chris is feeling sad and needs someone to talk too.His family in the past don't know who he is so he cant turn there.Yet there is always family from his time.He decides to take a chance and summon his Auntie Phoebe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story. Its also set after Prince Charmed.I hope you like it. Review please they make me happy.I like literally spaz out and jump up and down.**

* * *

Summoning Auntie Phoebe

Chris was pacing in the attic he wasn't sure if it would work he just needed to try, he decided yes, he will summon his Aunt he grabbed the candles and put them in a circle and lit each one, he let the familiar words roll of his tongue.

"Hear these words, hear my cry,  
Spirit from the other side.  
Come to me, I summon thee,  
Cross now the great divide."

Bright white orbs started to fill the circle then a woman appeared she had on a white summer dress also had long dark brown curly hair that went to mid back and light brown eyes she had a smile on her face she missed him she hadn't seen him in a while.

"You need to learn how to summon more often.I missed you angel."She used his familiar nickname it brought tears to his eyes.

"Aunt Phoebe, I've missed you so much.I needed some one to talk to you don't know how horrible it is here your past selves - no offense - are so cruel."She nodded her head she been looking down she knew how cruel they had been.

"Come her angel." He ran towards her and into her arms his face fell into the crook of her neck he inhaled the familiar smell. Phoebe lead him to the couch."Let it out, let it all out." he had started crying by now. Tears had turned into tearless sobs which in return turned into sniffles.

"Honey, I know they have been cruel but they don't know you, they're just being defensive once they learn who you are they're gonna be so proud you went back to the past to save your family, to save the world!"He smiled at this he needed to hear this.

"Thanks Aunt Phoebe i needed to hear this."Phoebe closed her eyes.

"Oh angel I'm sorry i have to go the elders are calling."He nodded his head in understanding and stood up."Now you better summon me more often.I love coming to see you. Piper and Paige say hi and that they love you. I better see you soon."She kissed his cheek.

"Tell them that i love them too and i love you Aunt Phoebe you helped me a lot."He hugged her one more she stepped into the circle of candles and let the white orbs consume her. He smiled a true smile, hid the evidence and orbed away.

* * *

**_(Three hours later.)_**

Chris orbed into the living room to find the sisters there. They thought he was going to nag them to go on another demon hunt. What surprised them though was that he plopped down on the couch next to Piper. What surprised them even more though was what came out of his mouth.

"How are you guys doing on this fine evening?"Again they were shocked at his casual and happy tone.

"What no demon hunt Chris"Paige asked.

"Me demon hunt?Nah."

"What its more like you demon hunt?Yeah..."Piper retorted.

"Hmm...I guess i thought I'd give you guys a day off and hang out with you if you really want to go on a demon hunt then..."Chris replied.

"No!" The three girls shouted together. Chris smiled he knew he was going to get that answer. To be honest with you he just wanted to hang out with his soon to-be family.

" whats up with you guys?"They were to be honest with you shocked with the question. Paige was the first to recover.

"Well me and Richard..."As soon as Richard's name Chris tuned them out he didn't like Richard. Chris liked his Uncle Henry.I mean his Uncle Henry is on the good side. Henry was mortal and he chose the good side!Richard chose to join Wyatt. Chris knew Richard's family magic would turn him. He noticed Paige drift to a finish. Phoebe decided to ask Chris a question.

"So Chris what did you do? Must have been important to make you this happy."He smiled it was important.

"Oh i just summoned your future counter part."He thought. When he noticed their looks he asked...

"Did i say that out loud?"They all nodded. Phoebe once again asked the million dollar question.

"So...why me?"Chris started to panic he thought he'd take the easy way out, spill and run or in his case orb then he got up and kissed Phoebe on the cheek. Which shocked them but what shocked them more was what came out of his mouth.

"Wouldn't you like to know Aunt Phoebe."The he orbed out leaving every one sitting there, well, shocked.

**_The End._**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to ****LadyBluePheonix** **because she asked for another chapter. I hope you like it!**

**This story was beta'd by Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell.**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Charmed. But I do own Chris. Oh wait crap no I don't. When did this happen! Ugh! This totally sucks. Can I at least own Paige? No! Really? Well this really does suck. Haha, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"What did he just say?" Piper shouted while shooting up from her seat. The young Whitelighter just Orbed away after dropping the huge bombshell.

"Um, I think he said Aunt Phoebe." Paige clarified.

"I know that!" Piper snapped. "What I mean is, how the hell could that be true? You know what? It's another one of his lies. He's lying to us to gain our trust." Piper ranted while pacing and flailing her arms. "What do you think, Phoebe?" Piper asked while not so calmly sitting on the couch.

"Um, the thing is, I kind of believe him." Phoebe said.

"What do you mean you believe him?" Piper asked angrily.

"Well, I've been thinking about this for some time. He could pass for a Halliwell, you know. He's stubborn, have you noticed how his eyes flash with hurt when you and Leo accuse him of something or when me and Paige blow him off, or how about how he knows his way around the house so well?" Phoebe explained.

"Well, that just leaves one thing." Paige spoke up.

"What?" Phoebe and Piper asked together.

"Is he mine or Piper's?"

"Yours." Piper and Phoebe said while pointing at her.

"Why's he mine?" Paige demanded.

"He's sarcastic." Phoebe supplied.

"He can Orb." Piper added.

"He likes to demon hunt." Said Phoebe. Paige cocked her head.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Paige asked confused.

"That's easy Miss Super Witch." Piper agreed.

"Oh well fine! What now?" Paige asked finally agreeing.

"We call him." Phoebe said. They both turned to Piper.

She noticed there looks. "What?"

"Call him." Paige explained.

"Why me?"

"He always comes when you call." Paige answered.

"Even if that was true, he wouldn't come."

"Why not?" Phoebe asked.

"Because he'll know we'll want answers."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to start using those two years of drama club skills." Phoebe said.

"Drama club?" Paige asked while laughing.

"One word: Prue." Piper answered. "Chris help! Demon attack!" Piper shouted.

"She's good." Paige whispered. Phoebe nodded in agreement. Two Orb forms appeared in the room. One forming into Paige's 'son' and the other Leo.

"Where's the demon?" Chris asked concerned with a vial in hand.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked at the same time.

"Wait what? I'm confused. Where's the demon?" Chris asked while looking at her two perfectly healthy Aunts and his Mother's ticked form.

"Are you Paige's son?" Piper asked getting straight to the point.

Chris looked confused. His face slowly contorted into one of amusement and he started to laugh.

"What do you find so funny about this mister?" Paige asked in her best 'Mom' voice, hearing that Chris just laughed harder and fell onto the couch clutching his stomach.

"What do you mean Paige's son?" Leo asked confused. The sisters shushed him and he took a couple of steps back.

"You done yet?" Piper asked with slight irritation.

"Oh man, was that good." Chris said while wiping a tear from his eye. "Now where did you get that _insane_ idea from?"

"Your sarcastic, you Orb, and you like to demon hunt." Phoebe repeated what was said earlier.

Chris shook his head sadly. "I have a temper problem. The most important thing is family. I have green eyes. Who else can Orb in this family?"

"Wyatt." Leo supplied.

"Your Wyatt's son!" Paige shouted.

"NO! I said Aunt Phoebe, didn't I? Okay, I'll give you all of the answers. Piper has a temper problem. The most important thing to Piper is family. Leo has green eyes and Leo can Orb."

They stared at him confused. They weren't catching on. He sighed frustrated. "I'm Piper and Leo's son!"

"Oh my god! You must hate me!" Piper wailed.

"No Mom, I could never hate you. I could never hate any of you…well, maybe Leo." Chris said gently.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Piper asked.

"There's nothing really to forgive." At their looks he sighed. His family could be so stupid at times. "Yes, I forgive you."

"How can you believe this crap? He's obviously lying! When you guys stop believing this lie, call me." Leo said while glaring at Chris and Orbing out.

The sisters looked at Chris worried. "It's okay. I didn't expect anything less. I've got to go Mom. I'll see you tomorrow." Chris said while kissing each of the Charmed Ones on the cheek and Orbing out as well.

"So...who wants cake?" Piper asked breaking the tense silence. Phoebe and Paige's faces lit up.

"I do, I do!" They shouted childishly while running towards the kitchen. Piper shook her head in amusement while following after them.


End file.
